


Snowed In

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [13]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Brosnan!Bond, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: A blizzard keeps the trio cabin bound an extra day





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”
> 
> I've been surprised by the response to this verse, and I really appreciate all the comments you lovely people have left me! If there is a prompt you'd like to see within it, feel free to leave it and I'll see if I can do anything with it.

Alec’s POV

“You know what I hate about the area around this cabin?” He queries as he closes the front door.

“It snows?” James grumbles as he cooks their breakfast.

“Exactly so,” he hums, joining his partner in the kitchen. They’re off to a late start.

Last night went smoothly enough. The cub relaxed enough to actually introduce himself, got a shower, and changed into some of James’ warmer clothes. They ate food together after James kicked him out of the kitchen to finish cooking their dinner. After dinner, the three of them relaxed in the living room until Q got tired and headed back to bed.

Of course once the cub was sleeping, he laughed his arse off because of the cub going by Q, when the only other person he knows that goes by Q is the quartermaster.

Not long after that, his partner distracted him with kisses which led into them making their way to his room and enjoying a mostly subdued but welcome evening of touching and cuddling. They decided against sex while the cub is around, no reason to make him even more edgy.

“How long until you are due back in the world?” He queries, setting to making coffee and putting some water on for the cub’s tea.

“Two more days,” James answers, glancing at him with a small smile. “I have that mobile the Q-Branch has been working on improving if I am needed sooner.”

He nods. He’s got a satellite phone in case something happens while he is taking some time to himself. Of course, he also has informants, including ones he plans on offering an out whenever his time in Russia is done.

As the coffee finishes, Q comes stumbling out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. “Is there tea?” the cub mumbles, blinking at them.

“It’s almost ready,” he answers, waving towards the sofa and armchairs. “Go get comfortable.”

Yawning, the cub does so, curling up in one of the armchairs with the blankets cocooned around him.

Sharing an understanding glance with James, he finishes making the tea and coffee. Leaving the coffees on the counter and taking Q the tea.

“Thanks,” the cub mumbles as he accepts the cup.

“You’re welcome,” he replies with an easy grin, “James is making food.”

Q nods, taking a slow sip of the tea, eyes drifting almost shut as he enjoys it.

He’s almost back to the kitchen when he hears, “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“It’ll stop by evening probably,” he comments, pausing to glance back at the teen.

Q nods absently, continuing to sip at his tea.

 _Think he’s alright?_ James queries as he puts the food on the plates.

Shrugging, he answers, _He will be. We should find out where his family is, and get him back to them._

“Is there a computer somewhere?” Q queries as he comes closer to them.

Shaking his head, he replies, “No. This place is supposed to be off the grid.”

Sighing, the cub glances between him and the cup, “More tea?”

Laughing softly, James steps around him snagging the cup while pressing a plate into the younger shifter’s hands. “Yes, there’s tea.”

Q blinks at the leopard, eyes darting between his partner and the plate of food.

“Go eat,” he suggests, “I’ll bring the tea here shortly.”

“Uh, okay,” the cub agrees, turning and going back to his little nest in the armchair.

 _You don’t have a computer around here?_ James queries as the leopard grabs their plates.

 _Nope. Just the satellite phone, which I have off, I trust Dayesi to handle anything that may come up._ He answers with a shrug.

They join the cub in the other room with their drinks and breakfast.

“Thanks,” Q tells them as he accepts the tea, “for everything.”

They both nod, not answering since it doesn’t seem to be needed.

“Now what do you do when snowed in and with no computer?” the cub queries a little bit later when his plate is nearly empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to Zephyrfox & SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
